


let me work

by captandor



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did we ever make that thing, you know, with the fracking... ugh, you know the one I mean?!"  Kara/Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelbabe_cj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbabe_cj/gifts).



> Un-beta'd. BSG-verse swearing involved.

"Did we ever make that thing, you know, with the fraking... ugh, you know the one I mean?!" Kara slammed the wrench down on the deck floor in her anger at herself. She was thinking of a tool he'd come up, a few weeks after the first raids, and they'd had a name for it, she knew they did, but she couldn't think of it now.

Of course, with Lee working - sweating and down to his last tank, his arms taut and right next to her face - in such close proximity wasn't helping her concentration. He looked up from the piece of the viper he'd been trying to help her repair and gave her a questioning look, lips all pouty and blue eyes wide, and she swore again.

"Nevermind, motherfraker," she said and then continued muttering under her breath and she picked up her original tool and tried ignoring him by hammering away at the project in front of her.


End file.
